Cette être parfait
by dark-schiffer
Summary: quand Gregory veut dessiner son model favori avec des expressions nouvelles


Amis du jour bonjour amis du soir bonsoir, voici un petit one-shot que j'ai fait sur le couple Gregory x Ciel, en espérant qu'il vous plaise (je l'avait déjà posté sur mon skyblog)

disclamer: les perso sont Yana Toboso et c'est tant mieux (qui sais ce qui se serait passé sinon lol)

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Mon crayon glisse sur le papier traçant les contours du corps parfais qui hante mes pensé est là , assis devant son pupitre , le crayon dans la bouche, son air concentré sur le visage, en train de réfléchir pour résoudre son problème de mathématiques, son expression doit être garder en mémoire, voila a quoi doit être destiné mon don pour le dessin, garder en souvenir tout ces moment purement magnifique.  
J'ai déjà revisité toutes ses émotions qu'il voulait bien laissait transparaître, je veux en voir d'avantage, voir des facette de sa personnalité que je serais le seul a connaître, et pour ça j'ai un plan...enfin plutôt une ébauche de plan.

Il sort de la bibliothèque, il doit avoir finit son devoir, je me lève et le suis, Phantomhive est tout simplement fascinant, cette façon de ce déplacer, à la fois noble, gracieuse, et féline, cette allure hautaine que seul les grands rois savent afficher, il l'affiche traverse les couloirs,moi toujours sur ses talons, il me mène dans un endroit que je n'avait jamais remarqué, une aile inconnu du collè passe une porte, j'attend quelques instant, devant cette même porte, doit-je frapper?Doit-je entrer directement? Je doute pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, étant perdu dans mes réflexion, je vient juste de me rendre compte que la porte c'était ouverte, laissant a vue, Ciel, un sourire malicieux, et un visage comploteur , je me suis fait prendre.

-Que faites vous ici Monsieur le préfet?

-Je me promenait Phantomhive, cela te dérange? répondit-je de mon habituel ton froid

-Je croit plutôt que vous me suivez , que voulez vous? me demande-t-il , un regard plein de sous entendu, regard que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant sur ce visage d'un habituel si innocent.

-Rien de particulier, je ne connaissait pas cette partit de Weston, qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte?

-Rien de particulier. me dit il sur un ton joueur, n'y tenant plus, je force légèrement le passage et entre, pour y découvrir une sorte de chambre-bureau au ton bleu royal, s'accordant à la couleur de son iris, cette pièce est a mis chemin entre le luxe et le confort d'un cocon.

J'entend le clic d'une porte qui se ferme et voit Phantomhive tourné vers moi, sans réfléchir plus je me saisit de ses poignets que je coincent au dessus de sa tête et lui vole un baiser, non voler n'est pas le terme approprier au vue de l'application qu'il met à me répondre, avec une sauvagerie que je ne me connaissait pas, je lui arrache ses vêtements et le jette sur le lit...

-Grégory...il dit cela avec une voix suppliante et irrésistible, celle d'une personne soumise...ça me donne une idée, je prend un morceau d'habit et lui attache les mains aux barreau du lit, le voir ainsi complètement sous mon contrôle fait resurgir une vague de désir, j'happe a nouveaux sa bouche, forçant l'entrée de ma langue, lui arrachant un soupire de satisfaction entre nos lèvres, mes mains partent à la découverte de son anatomie sans défaut, descendant toujours plus bas, explorant son torse, soudain je passe mes doigts sur ses deux perle de chair,je le sens ainsi frissonner sous cette caresse, je recommence encore de jouer avec , mes lèvres aillant rejoint son coup pour le marqué de suçons, ses gémissements brisent le silence qui m'est d'habitude si précieux.

Délaissant cette activité, je lui écarta doucement les cuisses, et lui souleva doucement les hanches, je vit son regard changé pour un regard excité, il savait ce qui l'attendait, et s'en réjouissait d'avance, j'allait présenter ma main a sa bouche pour qu'il les lèches, les lubrifiant pour le préparé, quand il me fixa un air de défi au visage.

-Prend moi tout de suite! il me l'avait presque ordonné, visiblement il tenait a souffrir

-Bien Phantomhive, pas la peine de te plaindre après si tu as mal...lui dit-je en souriant, donc sur les ordres de mon petit Comte je le pénétra d'un coup coup, sans me ménager.

Il était si étroit que c'était un vrai délice, je fit son visage se contracté en une expression de plaisir...serait-il maso? je creuserai la question plus tard, pour le moment, je m'appliqua à donner des coups de rein profond, le faisait gémir et se tortiller sous moi, il enveloppa ma taille de ses jambes, puis dans un coup de rein bien placer, je crus qu'il voyait le paradis, j'en déduisit qu'il fallait recommencé a taper cette endroit, ce que je fit plusieurs fois, le faisait littéralement crié de plaisir, ce qui en rajouta a mon ardeur, je me sentit plus très loin de la libération, mais voulant le faire jouir en premier je commença à lui masser sa virilité au rythme de mes pénétration, et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, il se répandit entre nos deux corps, emporté par l'orgasme, je le sentit se contracté autours de mon sexe, il ne fallait pas plus que ça et la vision de cette être parfais haletant pour me faire venir a mon tour.

Je respirai difficilement et lui aussi, je finit par me retiré et m'allongea a ses cotés, il vint se réfugier dans mes bras ou je l'accueillit avec plaisir, le resserrant contre moi...

-Tu es fascinant Ciel...

-Je sais, c'est pour pouvoir attiré une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi...me dit il en rougissant

Finalement mon plan aura marcher, pas de la manière que je souhaitait mais ce qui compte c'est le résultat non? Mon petit modèle sera a moi pour toujours maintenant...je pourrait le dessiné a volonté avec de nouvelle expression différente a chaque fois, finalement je suis gagnant tout comme lui...


End file.
